Red Roses
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Francis était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vendeur à la sauvette. Enfin, en tant normal. Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Alors que se passa-t-il lorsqu'au détour d'une rue, il croisa le chemin d'un étrange client? FRUK Happy Valentine's Day in late!


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut le peuple!

Me voici aujourd'hui avec un p'tit truc qu'y était censé etre posté pour la Saint Valentin, mais comme d'hab, vous savez, je suis leeeeeeeenteeeeeuuuuhhhhh à poster, et le temps que je trouve une idée pour la Saint Valentin et que je la concrétise ben il s'en fait du chemin! Du coup, bah je sais hein j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard, que voulez-vous, je suis à la masse et c'est comme ça! ~Les plus mécontents ont meme le droit de me balancer des trucs dessus, je cours très vite héhé!~

Bon, ceci est un one-shot, ceci est un FRUK, ne me demandez pas comment c'est venu, en fait j'crois que c'est grace à un reportage de 7à8... So je suis désolé mais certains dialogues COMPORTENT de l'anglais, si bien que s'il y en a qui comprennent pas, bah ils peuvent toujours me le signaler, hein, mais j'ai quand meme essayée de faire de manière à ce que ça soit le plus simple possible et le pluslisible pour tout le monde!

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf cette histoire, le reste appartient à son découvreur, bah oui c'est comme les trésors, bref à Hidekaz Hiramuya~

Rating : T to be safe, mais rien de bien méchant hein, en fait ça tourne surtout sur le guimauve alors... (bah ouais c'est la Saint Valentin, enfin c'était quoi^^)

So NJUT my friends!

* * *

><p>Francis était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vendeur à la sauvette. Déambulant dans les rues de Paris, il vendait divers articles aux promeneurs qui passaient par là. Des portes clés, des figurines en forme de tour Eiffel et autres babioles de tout genre, mais qui avaient toutes une particularité : toutes made in France, s'il vous plait. Le français tenait à cette caractéristique de sa marchandise, car pour lui, elle suffisait à elle seule à justifier son travail. Ce n'étaient pas là que colifichets et gadgets inutiles de toute sorte, mais bien la représentation de ce qui faisait sa plus grande fierté : les valeurs, la culture de son pays, qui, à travers des symboles et des emblèmes exportées à d'autres nations, se popularise progressivement puis s'y démocratise jusqu'à s'étendre bien au-delà des frontières françaises. En somme, c'est comme un peu s'il vendait du rêve, un rêve de chez lui.<p>

D'ordinaire, il se plaisait à fréquenter les beaux quartiers, de la célébrissime avenue des Champs Elysées et de son monumental Arc de Triomphe, l'un des lieux les plus prisés des touristes étrangers, sa « clientèle n°1 » comme il disait, à la Place Vendôme, renommée pour ses experts joaillers qui ne manquaient pas de faire l'admiration des voyageurs, qu'ils soient simples globetrotteurs ou riches ambassadeurs, située juste à coté du jardin des Tuileries, en passant par la rue de Rivoli, les quais de Seine et le Boulevard Haussmann pour se terminer au Champ de Mars, lieu d'accueil du plus célèbre site de la ville, de l'illustre monument qui a lui seul faisait la réputation du pays dans le monde entier, du symbole même de la France qui a de tout temps fasciné et transcendé des millions de touristes : la tour Eiffel.

Chaque jour, c'était des ribambelles d'appareils photos et de caméscopes, des kyrielles de lunettes de soleil et de guide touristique, des armées de baskets de randonnée et de claquettes qui investissaient les lieux. Il y avait là des asiatiques ébahis et excités, s'exprimant dans un méli-mélo de borborygme incompréhensibles, des rigides germains et des soviets pleins aux as qui faisaient peur aux autres touristes avec force éclats de voix et accents gutturaux, toujours à pointé du doigt ou à critiquer inopinément tel ou tel détail, des sudistes souriants et enjoués, se baladant joyeusement de-ci, de-là, et puis… il y avait les _rosbifs_.

Mais c'est bien pour la diversité des gens qu'il y rencontrait que Francis réitérait cet itinéraire qu'il affectionnait tant. Contrairement à la plupart des autres vendeurs, il ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent. Certes, se faire un peu de thunes constituait toujours un bénéfice supplémentaire pour arrondir ses fins de mois, mais l'argent ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Pour lui, c'était davantage un hobby, presque une _passion_.

Francis, avec son sourire charmeur, ses yeux de la couleur de son pays, le « bleu de France » et sa belle gueule, pouvait charmer n'importe qui.

Et il le savait.

Il ne se contentait d'ailleurs pas de vendre des breloques, il appréciait discuter de tout et de rien avec les passants, il leur parlait des monuments, des sites à visiter, eux bavardaient de leur culture, de leur langue, des raisons de leur voyage tandis qu'il leur faisait l'historique de Paris, leur contait combien la France était un pays qui regorgeait de merveille pour peu qu'on accepte de s'y arrêter, eux lui apprenaient des mots de leur langue, conversant par gestes pour exprimer certaines idées, lui se lançait parfois dans des digressions philosophiques, accompagnées de poésies, art que le français considérait comme le plus romantique qui soit et allait meme jusqu'à proposer aux voyageurs émerveillés une visite guidée et commentée de la ville lumière.

Pas de doute, Francis était un beau parleur, et bon orateur également.

Parler avec les gens lui permettait de créer un contact unique, d'en savoir plus sur eux, d'apprendre mais aussi de les renseigner, de leur faire découvrir cette ville qu'il savait la plus belle du monde. Francis, de par son assurance et son charisme naturel, possédait un vrai pouvoir de séduction qui faisait mouche autour de lui, les gens se sentant immédiatement en confiance avec lui, ce dont il n'hésitait pas à user pour, faire plus ample connaissance et approfondir cette relation, concevant un véritable échange entre lui et son « client ».

« Contact » et « échange », voilà ce à quoi Francis accordait le plus d'importance. D'ordinaire.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour « ordinaire ». Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour.

Le deuxième lundi du mois de février. Soit le jour de la fête connue sous le nom de « Saint Valentin », aussi appelée « Fête des Amoureux ». Et c'était donc naturellement que le français avait troqué son habituelle sacoche remplie jusqu'à ras bord de sa marchandise pour de grands bouquets de fleurs, des gerbes de roses de toutes couleurs et de toutes variétés qui, si l'on en croyait son fleuriste qu'il avait, prévoyant, visité la veille même, venaient d'être cueillies.

Il y avait là des roses blanches, représentatives de l'innocence, des bleues, qui incarnaient le mystère, des roses, symbole de tendresse, ainsi que des roses de mariée et des roses de France, qui faisaient toutes deux partie de ses variétés favorites. D'aucunes étaient noires, lavandes ou sauvages, d'autres étaient musquées ou trémières, et bien sur, il y avait les roses rouges. D'un rouge simple ou soutenu, foncé ou incarnat, chacune d'entre elle était porteuse d'une signification propre, d'une symbolique bien précise, et pour cette raison, ne convenait pas à tout le monde, il appartenait donc au vendeur de prendre garde à ne pas la céder à n'importe qui. Chacune de ses fleurs, chacune de ses gerbes était particulière, elle ne correspondait donc qu'à un unique individu, à être en particulier et à lui seul, et ce, en fonction de sa personnalité, et des sentiments qu'il portait au plus profond de lui.

C'était loin de ses quartiers attitrés dont il connaissait les moindres recoins et raccourcis que Francis avait décidé de commencer sa « tournée » matinale. En effet, pourquoi ne passer toujours que par les mêmes endroits, ou au fil du temps il avait finit par y être immédiatement reconnu et identifié par les habitués, pourquoi ne pas aller dans ses quartiers ou personne ne prospecte jamais, ou la concurrence n'est pas rude car presque inexistante, dans ses quartiers ou règnent la tristesse des murs décrépis, des hautes façades de béton et des tags qui les recouvrent ?

Il n'avait pas la prétention de fréquenter la « téci » ou les banlieues riches comme celles de Neuilly, mais voulait juste faire un tour dans des quartiers plus défavorisés que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, comme celui de La Courneuve, et voir s'il pouvait y entretenir son commerce, ne serait-ce que pour une petite partie de la journée. Après tout, des fêtes comme la Saint-Valentin n'étaient pas réservées aux riches habitants et aux touristes qui passaient par là, et si son action pouvait engendrer un peu de bonheur et d'amour dans des endroits aussi lépreux, eh bien, c'était tant mieux. Rendre les gens heureux, ça faisait plus ou moins partie de son « job ».

C'était vrai, Francis était un grand romantique qui connaissait par exemple par cœur le « langage des fleurs », même s'il aimait à garder la plupart du temps les pieds sur terre et n'était ni très rêveur ni très utopiste.

La Courneuve. Des rangées d'immeubles et de H.L.M. construits sur les modèles de cages à lapin, des dizaines de cases de ciment qui, à leur construction, devaient probablement être blanches, mais qui à présent revêtaient une belle teinte grisâtre, entre jaune pisseux et caca d'oie. De temps à autre, sur les trottoirs étroits, un ou deux arbres faméliques exposaient leurs branches rachitiques aux rafales de vent qui se rabattaient sur la devanture des bâtiments, manquant de peu d'ébranler la fragile structure des minuscules parapets et balcons qui ornaient un cube sur deux, tous marqué de bombages aux biffures agressives, témoignage silencieux de la violence qui hantait le cœur de ses habitants.

Une bien triste vue, en somme.

Pas une voiture ou presque. Des passants quelquefois, un vieil homme sur le palier d'un des immeubles, l'air éméché de ceux qui ont tout perdus et qui noient leur désespoir, jusqu'à leur identité dans l'alcool, complètement pétés une femme à l'allure pressée et inquiète qui tire, insistante, sur la manche de deux mômes hurlants des jeunes à la capuche rabattue qui se dépêchent de rejoindre leur squat plus ou moins secret avec plus ou moins de discrétion, semblant fuir une menace invisible, menace faisant à intervalle régulier des rondes dans le quartier, bien que cela, Francis l'ignorait, il le devinait, les _keufs_.

La police ? Jamais il n'y avait eu affaire. Contrairement à la plupart de ses semblables, il s'était toujours arrangé pour remballer sa marchandise dès qu'une voiture banalisée s'approchait un peu trop à son gout, et faisant preuve de malice, passait pour un simple citoyen discutant avec l'un de ses acolytes, qui, comme lui, ne voulait pas se faire chopper, alors que les autres vendeurs à la sauvette étaient obligés de détaler comme des lapins. Il avait toujours eu le flair pour ses choses là, savait comment passer inaperçu. Et puis, de toute façon, quel flic serait assez con pour aller courir après un vendeur de roses le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Francis se le demandait bien, préoccupé et rageant intérieurement de ne pas trouver de client, donnant de temps à autre des coups de pied dans le bitume.

« Excuse-me, can I… »

Un jeune homme, sur sa droite. Francis, surprit dans sa lancée, manqua de le bousculer, trop occupé à tracer devant lui, tête baissé, afin de retourner au plus vite vers ses quartiers de prédilection. Il s'arrêta cependant.

C'était bien un jeune homme, qui le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était blond, ses cheveux courts, d'un doré de chrome, un peu ébouriffés, retombaient élégamment en un coiffé-décoiffé, qui, loin de lui donné un coté négligé, soulignait d'autant mieux l'expression soignée qui se dégageait de l'ensemble de sa personne. Ses yeux notamment, surprenants globes d'un vert _anglais_, profond et foncé, plus distingué qu'un kaki et parcourus de temps à autres de reflets d'absinthes, leur conférant un aspect plus intéressant, plus prenant encore. Envoutantes orbes qui dardaient un regard avenant et charmant au français, prunelles surlignées d'une double paire de sourcils qui constitueraient à coup sur une faute de gout immanquable sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui, sur lui, étonnamment, ne choquaient pas, comme si ses broussailleuses frondaisons qu'il arborait faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'il était, et que, pour cette raison, elles ne devaient surprendre personne.

Le cas de figure du jeune homme se tenant devant Francis était le même que celui des looks improbables qui ne scient qu'à un seul type de personnes, celles qui l'assument, justement, et qui ainsi, passent inaperçues auprès des autres qui n'osent pas critiquer des individus surs d'eux et bien dans leur peau. Il portait des fringues punk et rock, un pantalon en cuir accordé à une veste noire ouverte sur toute sa longueur qui laissait voir un T-shirt vert chromé éclaboussé de taches noires, lui-même en partie recouvert d'un fouloir à carreau rouges et incarnats, assorti à des chaussures à haute semelle lardés de sangles et d'attaches à but purement décoratif. Mais contrairement aux apparences, ces fringues ne lui donnaient pas du tout l'air d'un voyou, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, bien au contraire, il renforçait encore sa prestance, son allure _smart_ et son élégance.

Qui qu'il soit, ce type avait tout simplement la classe.

« Excuse-me… You are selling flowers for the Valentine Day, aren't you? » l'apostropha à nouveau sur un ton haut perché le blond, d'une voix un peu grave, ce qui créait un contraste étrange, une voix de jeune adulte ayant tout juste finit de muer, une voix aux accents chantants, aux inflexions mélodieuses qui dénotaient de l'origine de son propriétaire, _anglais_.

Passionnant client, donc.

« Yes, you're right. » répondit le français avec bienveillance.

« Wow! You really speak english ! There was not one among all the morons who I ask who spoke my native language! » Cette exclamation ainsi que l'intonation montante, certainement soulagée, qu'avait prise sa voix suggérait aussi une certaine gêne, émotion imperceptible de l'extérieur.

Adorable, vraiment.

« This is unfortunate, indeed. » répondit Francis très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, ayant repris sa casquette de marchand ambulant.

« So… what are you looking for? » demanda le français d'une voix caressante, enjôleuse.

L'absinthe sembla d'un coup filtrer davantage des yeux de l'anglais, prenant le pas sur la couleur originelle, les troublant et lui donnant un air encore plus embarrassé.

Attachant, même.

« I just, hum, can i buy some of your roses? »

Une délicate teinte incarnat vint peu à peu s'installer sur les joues de l'anglais.

Tout à fait charmant, c'est certain.

« Sure. It's for your girlfriend? »

Une pause. L'incarnat ne tarda pas à etre remplacer par le vermillon, qui à son tour fut supplanter par le vermeil. Le blond ne répondit pas, cependant.

Décidément, quel ravissant client…

« For your lover ? »

Seconde pause. Cette fois, le visage de l'anglais se colora d'écarlate, qui céda rapidement sa place à une profonde teinte rubis.

Déconcertant, de surcroit.

« Not… not exactly. » Le front de Francis se barra d'un pli de concentration qui s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'autre confirma quelques instants plus tard, en un unique souffle qui ressemblait à un soupir de délivrance.

« For me… Could you offer roses…to me? »

Ses joues s'embrasèrent, envahies d'un pourpre de plus en plus foncé, virant bientôt au carmin sur toute la surface de son visage, tandis que ses oreilles s'enflammaient, assaillies, touchées à leur tour.

Et fascinant, de surcroit.

La demande était pour le moins surprenante, déroutante bien sur, au combien inattendue, mais en réfléchissant pas si imprévisible que ça.

« Twelve roses. Among them, some are red, some are deep red, but only one is crimson. »

Ce fut au tour du britannique d'être surpris, si bien qu'il hésita à prendre la grande gerbe de roses rouges que Francis lui tendait, craignant peut-être un piège, une entourloupe. Au toucher du bouquet, ses iris semblèrent littéralement fondre, le vert anglais en suintant comme la cire d'une bougie, l'absinthe prenant le pied sur tout le reste.

Voire même attirant.

Pour le français ce n'était là qu'un simple jeu, un jeu auquel il pouvait accepter ou refuser de jouer, et s'il acceptait, perdre ou dominer la partie. Assurément ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé cette partie, mais si l'autre acceptait de se prendre au jeu, eh bien, il se pourrait bien qu'il la finisse. »

« If you love me, you will discover it. » ajouta-t-il en se penchant de façon à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille gauche de l'anglais.

Le sang afflua plus que de raison au visage du jeune blond, semblant le submerger entièrement, le ravager pour ensuite le laisser sans voix, engourdi, paralysé sur place, dans l'incapacité de faire un geste, figé, tandis que le français s'approchait lentement.

Désirable.

Une autre couleur avait désormais remplacé le rouge sang : le plus délicieux rouge qui soit aux yeux de Francis avait revêtit la place qui lui revenait : le rouge _anglais_.

Lequel s'apprêtait à caresser du bout des doigts son visage, et avait levé la main par anticipation quand soudain un grand cri suivit d'un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

« Eh vous là-bas ! Restez ou vous êtes ! Et les mains en l'air ! »

Francis ne comprit pas immédiatement et voulut se retourner, paniqué. Il entendit un « holy shit, there's cops ! » sur sa droite et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. L'anglais, plus vif, bondit littéralement sur ses pieds, empoigna le français et se mit à courir comme un dératé, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Francis commença à paniquer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'on les poursuivait et cria, sous le coup de la peur :

« Mais qu'est-ce que les keufs font là ? Ne m'dis pas qu'ils sont en train de nous courir après ? » L'autre ne lui accorda même pas un regard, continuant simplement de le trainer en regardant droit devant lui. Le blond, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir, reprit, essoufflé, cette fois en anglais :

« But why the cops are here? Don't tell me they're chasing us!

- You're the one they want. Now stop shut up and run. » répondit avec flegme l'anglais, qui semblait avoir recouvré tous ses moyens ainsi que le flegme légendaire qui caractérisait sa race.

Ils traversèrent à toute allure la rue qu'avait prit le français pour venir à La Courneuve, des voix s'élevant derrière eux, mais le britannique n'y prêtait guère attention, entrainant toujours un français paniqué et choqué derrière lui, continuant juste à courir.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas pourquoi des flics étaient en train de leur courir après, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'était qu'un vendeur, certes un vendeur à la sauvette, mais tout de même qu'un simple vendeur. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Son commerce ne les regardait pas, il ne regardait que lui et les gens qui s'y intéressaient, ses clients. C'est là ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela avant, bien qu'il ait toujours eu, à chaque nouvelle arrestation, un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ceux avec qui il parlait tous les jours, ceux qu'il pouvait considérer comme ses rivaux autant que comme ses collègues, partir, la tête baissé et les menottes aux poings.

« Wait ! »

Si bien que tout en y échappant, il avait du mal à accepter le fait que lui et ses pairs puissent être arrêtés pour un motif aussi futile, à savoir que leur activité professionnelle, parfois la seule source de revenus pour certains, leur seule ressource en vérité, ne _convenait_ pas, n'entrait pas dans la norme des métiers _légaux_, _régularisés_. Qu'importe, puisqu'ils travaillaient, vendaient autour d'eux un peu de rêve, un peu de leur culture, de leur _pays _? Bien sur, Francis savait qu'il ne pouvait résonner comme ça. Toujours est-il que ça faisait savoir qu'il était presque _un paria_, traqué, poursuivi comme un gibier à qui l'on aurait donné la chasse, les chiens au cul.

« Wait ! »

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il ne comprenait pas. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas en train de vendre une quelconque marchandise susceptible de déplaire aux autorités, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, il s'employait simplement à vendre quelques fleurs, quelques roses dont il espérait qu'elles éclaireraient un peu cette journée qui, dans ses cités faites de ciment, de bitumes et de bétons tagués, n'était pas moins grisâtre qu'une autre. Même si ce n'était qu'une ou deux roses, même si ce n'était que pour une ou deux personnes, il espérait leur distribuer, à eux qui n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion d'en voir la couleur, des roses rouges, juste une petite touche d'amour, voulant juste distiller un peu de bonheur autour de lui. Alors comment pouvaient-ils le traiter ainsi, de quel droit osaient-ils l'attaquer ?

« Wait ! » L'autre consentit enfin à lui accorder un regard.

« What the heck ?

- Where are you taking us?

- In my stash, don't worry, I'm used to cops!

- Oh. »

«L'habitude ». Il en avait l'habitude? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir, ils passèrent le carrefour de la rue attenante, pour se retrouver dans une « avenue », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, bordée de façades plus anguleuses et anthracites les unes que les autres, donnant l'impression d'une allée infinie, écrasant de par leur imposante et menaçante silhouette les passants environnants.

Ce type était-il un délinquant, une sorte d'élément subversif, tout comme lui venait de le devenir ?

Et continuèrent de courir, toujours de courir, la peur au ventre pour Francis, cette peur irrationnelle qui poussait à courir toujours plus vite, presque un instinct de survie, en fait.

Etait-il semblable à tous ses banlieusards qui connaissaient si bien la drogue et les trottoirs, et si peu le bonheur ?

Ils longèrent les abords d'un canal qui vomissaient des eaux de la même couleur que les immeubles qui le surplombaient, avant de passer parce ce qui avait du être autrefois un parc, mais qui, à présent, avait plus des allures de bac à sable géant qu'on aurait privé d'eau si longtemps que la terre craquelée serait devenue aussi dure, et certainement aussi meurtrie que le goudron omniprésent.

Et continuèrent de courir, toujours de courir, l'assurance tranquille de ceux qui en vont vu d'autres pour l'anglais.

Etait-il vraiment un de ceux là ?

« Stop. » Le français trébucha, glissa et manqua de chanceler, à l'appel impératif, qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction, du britannique.

Ils venaient de tourner dans une minuscule ruelle, un fin conduit presque invisible depuis la grand rue. Devant eux, se trouvait ce qui devait autrefois être l'entrée d'un garage, mais qui était désormais cloisonnée de planches, condamnée.

Ce qui n'empêcha nullement l'anglais, essoufflé, rougissant, _rougeoyant_ de s'y faufiler, en soulevant le morceau de bois le plus bas qui n'était cloué que par un seul tenant, en jetant à Francis un regard interrogatif, empli, chargé d'absinthe. Presque _suppliant_. Le blond se glissa à sa suite.

L'intérieur était semblable à ce que l'extérieur laissait présager, sans surprise, dépourvu de la plus petite ouverture, sombre, froid et humide, mais étonnamment propre, sans détritus, cannettes de bières ou mégots de cigarettes par exemple, comme on pourrait s'y attendre et comme c'était le cas dans la plupart des squats.

« Did the cops give in ? » demanda le français, anxieux. Son compagnon d'infortune regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui avant de déclarer à voix basse, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'adopter ses habituelles intonations chantantes.

« I think it's ok. Here, we are safe. » lui assura t-il, péremptoire.

Là, ils s'assirent, dos à un mur, Francis, encore inquiet, jetant sans cesse des regards autour de lui.

« How can you be so sure there?

- Cause every time I came here, they never found me. »

Sa voix chantait toujours, cependant, elle chantait faux, sonnait faux. A coup sur, ce qu'il disait était juste, mais il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Dans la presque totale obscurité, il était impossible pour le français de distinguer le regard de l'anglais ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de connaitre exactement la teinte qu'il avait prit.

Le vert.

Ce vert profond et foncé, plus distingué que le kaki,

Ce vert représentant de son pays d'origine,

Ce vers anglais l'avait déserté.

Partit. Fuit. Expatrié.

Comme il le lui raconta, ne percevant qu'un salaire de misère et n'en pouvant plus d'être détesté de sa famille entière, il préféra tenter une vie d'aventure et de liberté plutôt que de continuer celle d'un misérable et d'un mendiant. Tout plutôt que ça. Pour cette raison, il décida d'immigrer Outre-manche, sans rien connaitre des risques qu'il encourait. Il trouva un passeur, échangea ce qui lui restait de ses maigres possessions contre son ticket d'embarquement, après quoi, sans le moindre papier valable, il parvint à gagner Paris, grâce au stop, ou il se mit à travailler au noir, en participant à divers trafics et en créchant avec sa bande dans les faubourgs de la ville.

Quant à cette planque, il ne l'utilisait que dans des cas extrêmes.

« At the beginning, everything was well, but then… after a few weeks, things got more complicated… You know, cops of _my country_ aren't armed when they walk down the street, it surprised me when I learned that here, they didn't hesitate to shoot on sight…»

_Son pays_? Il en parlait encore ainsi malgré le fait qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Pas seulement à _son _profit mais aussi au profit de la France. Ce qui faisait son propre profit.

Car en ses yeux, seule restait l'absinthe.

La couleur des sentiments, des vertiges de l'amour qu'il lui portait, sans le savoir. Qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Ce que l'un savait pertinemment, tandis que l'autre l'ignorait encore. Francis le _savait_.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que le britannique porte à hauteur de ses yeux la gerbe de roses qu'il avait toujours gardé entre ses doigts, n'en ayant pas lâché une seule durant la course-poursuite, puis en sente le délicat parfum.

« It's weird, déclara-t'il ensuite, each of them seems to have a different scent.

- It's not only the scent. Each of them has its own identity it deserves, and that is why each of them can agree to only one person. »

Mais s'il s'était ainsi défait de son identité de citoyen anglais, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait aussi renié ses origines. Mais alors que pouvait-il bien lui rester en valeur d'identité pour qu'il parle ainsi de son pays d'origine ?

Peut-être était-ce juste cette couleur, _rosbif_, qu'il appréciait tant et qui allait tellement bien au britannique.

Signe de cet amour partagé.

Sur ses oreilles, ses joues, ses lèvres, partout sur son visage.

_Rouge anglais._

_So british._

Qui demeurait, à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec sa peau, à chaque soupir, à chaque baiser échangé, à chaque marque qu'il laissait, à chaque gémissement qui sortirait de sa bouche rosie, _rougie_ par ses attouchements. Qu'il reproduisait, encore et encore.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le rouge incarnat lui allait aussi bien.

Le français retira tout doucement ses lèvres de là ou elles s'étaient jusqu'alors nichées, c'est-à-dire au creux de la nuque de son compagnon, pour aller les poser près de son oreille gauche en lui soufflant :

« Do you remember what I tell you when I give you these flowers?

- Yeah…

- All right, so do you know the symbolic of roses?

- Nh… no…

- I suspected it. »

Le français entreprit de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, faisant à nouveau gémir son vis-à-vis.

« Red roses symbolize passion, lust, and pleasure. »

Le mordit plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire serrer et grincer les dents à son homologue d'Outre-manche.

« Deep red roses symbolize a true and infinite love. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'une gouttelette de sang perle, une petite goutte que le français aspira aussitôt, arrachant un soudain cri à son partenaire.

« And crimson rose is for… if you love me, you will discover it… So do you love me? »

Fit courir sa bouche sur son front, ses pommettes, ses sourcils et l'aile de son nez pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Le britannique serra dans ses mains la brassée de roses qu'il n'avait jamais laissées filer. Tout comme il ne laisserait jamais filer Francis.

« Yes… I… je t'aime…

- Me too, Arthur… me too, my very own brittish gentleman » répondit-il avant de capturer avec délectation la bouche de _son _anglais puis de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, la tête du britannique basculant sous l'assaut qui faisait valser avec exaltation sa langue contre celle du français.

« And do you know why I give you twelve roses ? » demanda d'un ton aguicheur Francis en reprenant une bouffée d'air.

« Nhh… no… » fit le blond qui peinait visiblement à recouvrer son souffle.

Le français lui dédia son plus beau sourire pervers, comme seul lui savait les faire, vicieux à souhait comme il pouvait l'être.

« It a marriage proposal! »

* * *

><p>Oui, j'avoue, j'ai OSE parodier la demande en mariage de l'épisode (je sais plus combien) mais AU COMBIEN EPICNESS HEHE FUFUFU~!<p>

Bon, la fin part un peu en vrille, mais je crois qu'avec Francis, on est OBLIGE de mettre un peu de X, on PEUT PAS faire en dessous de T, c'est impossible fufufufu~~

Sinon, vous m'le dite, hein si vous pigez pas ce qu'ils racontent! Bah ouais Francis sait très bien parler anglais, pas comme moi (kof kof) qu'est du utiliser pas moins de 3 traducteurs et dictionnaires pour écrire 3 pov' lignes je sais c'est triste^^ Il sait tout faire d'façon not' Furansu eh bah oui désolé d'etre fière de mon pays je suis peut-etre la seule patriote française MAIS J'EN SUIS FIERE MOUHAHAHA!

Sur ce, je pense que la fin de "Voeux" devrait etre ma prochaine parution et devrait d'ailleurs arriver très bientot!

**AND**** DON'T FORGET REVIEWS !**

Sayonara mina / Das vidania / Ciao a tutti / Goodbye my friends / A bientot les gens / Näkemiin / ~MOIKKA!~


End file.
